Peace in the arms of Death
by WiseWhiteOwl
Summary: There is nothing more then seeing your life flash before your eyes. The bittersweet taste of death is nothing like I have ever felt before. The sky seemed so peaceful yet the world was nowhere near peace. We fought, we died, we are trying to survive yet death is close to holding me. Bringing me ever closer to my end. There is one thing I see in this life; peace.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything that deals with Call of Duty.

_**Peace in the arms of Death**_

* * *

"_A hero is born among a hundred, a wise man in found among a thousand, but an accomplished one might be found even among a hundred thousand men."- Plato_

* * *

I was cold, but I was not yet dead. The fire that was burning around us was coming ever closer with every inch. I could feel the heat of the hot flames as it was radiating in the air around us. With its red and orange color, my eyes became blurred and it stung with every blink. Neither I, nor my comrade could move our bodies.

The pain coursed through my veins with the feeling of warm blood flowing down my back and soaking the ground. I could not yell or mumble any words cause of the pain that was clenching my chest. My heart was beating ten times as fast, trying to stay alive. The world around me was turning black, like I was being covered in the darkness of betrayal.

_'So, this is what it feels like to die.'_ I thought. '_This is what people see before they are consumed in the blackness of death.'_

Death tasted so bittersweet in my mouth. It was like something good but in the end will only lead a bad taste.

I looked over to my comrade knowing that my body was screaming at me to rest and just let death take me. I could not register in my mind to know if he was alive or if he was already dead. My comrade, my friend was just a few feet away from me, lying on the ground. I grunted trying to move but I just could not. I was too tired; I was too weak even with all the training I have been through I just could not move.

My thought process was going black. I had to stay awake for the sake of my survival. Pushing my own self further to stay awake was the only thing that I had to do. I could not give up. I did not want to give up. Help will come my way I just know it will come. If I could stay awake for backup, for a medic, for something I know I could survive this.

"R-Roach." I heard a groan.

My head turned to my fallen officer as the muscles in my neck reacted with a bad ache. Ghost held onto his bloody wound as best as he could but even underneath his clothing and balaclava, he was trying to hang on for dear life. We both were trying our hardest to stay alive even with our wounds trying to slow us down. Even through the crackling of the fire the sound of his voice did not leave me with joy, but it made me know that he was still hanging on.

"R-Roach." His voice was raspy. His lungs must be burning like mine were from the smoke.

Ghost stopped himself from moving after his muscles locked up on him. I could hear the anger and pain in his yells. He was in so much pain, yet he kept trying to reach me. Like a true soldier never to leave one of his own behind. He called out my name with heavy raspy breathes. Ghost, as far as I knew was a strong man, but with that gunshot wound he was weak. He kept trying to push himself even further for survival. Never in my life have I seen a man trying to hang on to life.

We were going to pull through this together. Through this fire we were going to make it home when the war was over. We were going to keep this world safe for as long as we could. I had to call out that I was still alive. I had to risk my lungs burning even more to let him know that all of this was going to pass. I had to keep us alive for our rescue. In order to speak I had to breathe in the smoke that filled the air. Despite the pain that I felt in my lungs, I called out in a harsh voice.

"Ghost! I… am alive!" I grunted after I yelled out those words.

Ghost's attention perked up at the sound of my raspy voice. He was determined to move now knowing that I was still alive. I could hear him grunting while his hand held onto his wound. Even through the blurry vision and the smell that was suffocating, I could see the blood seeping through his fingers.

I wanted to move so badly, but I did try my hardest as my comrade was inching by closer and closer to me. It was hopeless. The flames were coming faster and closer to us. There was no escape from the flames. They were getting closer and as time ticked by there was nothing I could do more. Back up was not coming. I am sure that Ghost knew the exact same thing as I did. How I wanted to cry out in frustration at our own hopelessness. Giving up on hope is not easy to do though the situation we are in says otherwise.

"Do… not move!" I yelled once again.

"We… are not… G-iong to s-urvive." I could hear Ghost gasp.

He stopped moving making me believe he took his last breath. The blood that came from the wound poured out more and more. Ghost lightly chuckled at the thought of his own fate to which he was still barely alive. There were no words to say to comfort him and vice versa. He coughed violently as the smoke he was inhaling was suffocating him in a harsh death.

It was only a matter of time before the flames engulfed us in a fiery death. That's if the smoke didn't suffocate us or the loss of blood. Whichever death that was coming to me, I might as well say my last prayer. Say my last goodbye to my family, to my friends, to Ghost.

"W-e fought a good fight. I-I am glad that I'm go-ing to die next to my comrade. Accept death, my friend. I will meet you on the other side." Ghost said between breathes.

As if quickly, he took one last breath and became quiet. Sure enough, my comrade was dead. I shut my eyes, looking away from his lifeless body. The tears flowed from my eyes. I was crying, but I was crying for my comrade because I knew that Ghost was too much of a man to cry; even if he was accepting of death.

It is my last time here on this war-torn Earth, I might as well cry one last time. If Ghost saw me, he would call me 'baby' instead of Roach.

I looked up to the sky now. My eyes burned from the smoke and the tears as I was feeling the heat. The flames already engulfed Ghost. He was at peace now heading to wherever it was he was going.

_'Rest in peace, Ghost.'_

The birds in the sky were flying around, knowing of the danger on the ground. How I wish I could be like them; flying away in the sky, being free. If only being free did not cost you your life.

I remember when I heard stories of death from my grandfather, he told me that everyone lives but half if not most will die in some way. Death is everywhere but in most cases it is in war. As a soldier we know what we are signing up for. The enemy, they know the exact same thing. Death is just another part of life. Sometimes you have to accept the fact.

One day, maybe I would be in a story or maybe just another casualty. I, along with others will be only names to be writing on a stone wall where thousands of people look in 'awe'. Their parents telling their kids that these men are heroes that died for others. We are not heroes. We are just simply men who fought for what we believed in.

I am no hero. I hate that word. 'Hero.' No one is a hero.

I closed my eyes again. This time I am ready to die. Father, take me now. I am tired of this hurt, let me be with my brother's up in the sky. Let the others who live stop this war. Give my other comrades the chance I was never given.

"Life." I whispered.

Slowly my heart was beating slowly. The smoke in the air now covered me and inside of my lungs, the black air suffocated me. Before I knew it, I was dying in the way I never guessed. Through it all, you have to be strong in a time of war. Not only for yourself, but for others.

I am ready father.

Blackness.

Death.

_Peace_.


End file.
